


High School

by Anonymous



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, linda is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Linda had known she was a lesbian since she was a child.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	High School

**Author's Note:**

> i also put this on wattpad but i figured ao3 would like it more

Linda had known she was a lesbian since she was a child. She would look at girls in a way she thought was weird. _Wait, I'm a girl, I shouldn't like girls!_

She was very popular in school, and many boys made advances on her, trying to ask her out. She turned down all of them, and wondered why she didn't feel anything knowing they liked her.

She first heard the word 'lesbian' on a TV show she wasn't allowed to watch when she was thirteen. She saw two girls kiss, and wondered why she felt butterflies upon seeing that. She played it back, over and over again.

Eventually, high school rolled around. She never told anyone that she was a lesbian, never mentioned it, just knew it about herself. She eventually met Becky Barnes, the prettiest girl in school, a redhead cheerleader. She wondered why her heart fluttered when Becky asked her for pencils, why she blushed upon simply thinking about Becky. She couldn't lie, she was in love with Becky Barnes. 

That's why when Becky started dating Tom Houston, the quarterback, Linda felt so much jealousy and rage fuel up inside her. She couldn't even stand looking at Tom. She looked at Becky longingly, and sometimes slipped empty threats into Tom's locker during lunch.

Time went on, and Linda, because of her homophobic parents, married Gerald Monroe. She never loved Gerald, but eventually had four children with him (well, two with Gerald, and two with Gary Goldstein, who was also gay, and only did it because the both of them were unsatisfied). Linda was so unsatisfied sexually because she repressed her feelings toward girls and repressed her desire to top. She was so mad at herself for going this far and not just telling her parents that she was gay and letting them kick her out.

Time continued to go on, and she looked at her children with disgust at what she had done to make them. She spent some days just staring out of her window and thinking about what she could have done, what she wished she had done.

She became a Karen out of anger towards herself. She pushed that anger onto others to get what she wanted. She came to love her kids and be accepting towards them when her own parents couldn't be to her.

And then, Black Friday hit Hatchetfield, and Linda couldn't wait to get four Wigglys for her children. 

And guess who else was there for a Wiggly? That's right. Becky Barnes.

Time continued, Linda still in the mall, on the lookout for a Wiggly at any corner she can find one in. Becky Barnes, drunk (AGAIN!), was there before her. _Did she really come to this? She could've been with me, I wouldn't have abused her like Stanley... now, I'm a gross mess. Now..._

_I'm the worst._

And when Becky Barnes appeared again, wielding a gun, lining up her shot, all Linda could think was _Finally. Put me out of my misery._

Linda never got to kiss a girl. She never got to fully be what she always was. She had to repress it all to please her parents. She was relieved to die. She didn't have to keep living that lie.

And God, did Linda wish she could go back to high school and make it all the way it should have been.


End file.
